The present technology relates to a focus adjustment device and a focus adjustment method.
Recently, a method of implementing a fast auto focus (AF) by embedding pixels used for detecting the phase difference into an image sensor has been widely used in an image pickup apparatus. However, there is a problem that a portion in which a phase difference detection pixel is embedded in image sensors is treated as a defective pixel, which leads to degradation of image quality. Therefore, there has been proposed a technique for calculating an output of a phase difference detection pixel using information from neighboring pixels of the phase difference detection pixel, thereby preventing degradation of image quality (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-44637).